This invention relates to a dispenser of film units from a film processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a dispenser positioned at an output film-delivery slot of the apparatus wherein the dispenser is constructed as an articulated film catcher which is extended by a film unit and retracted upon removal of the film unit.
As an example of film processing apparatus, there is considerable interest in apparatus operable with film units adapted for so-called instant photography wherein each film unit is constructed integrally with a packet of film-developing chemicals. Such apparatus is disclosed in Douglas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,400; Norris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,632; and Norris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,982. Such film processing apparatus generally includes an optical system for illuminating a photosensitive film for developing images on the film. Thereupon each film unit is advanced to a printing station having pressure driving rollers which grasp a leading edge of the film unit to express developing chemicals from the chemical-holding packet of the film unit. While the specific configurations of the film processing apparatus may vary, one class of apparatus of considerable importance herein employs a film exit slot positioned along a path of film conveyance at a location following the pressure driving rollers. This location of the exit slot presents a manufacturing convenience in that rotation of the rollers serves to deliver a processed film unit via the exit slot to persons who wish to receive the processed film units.
From a user standpoint, it is highly desirable that such apparatus presents successive film units in a manner allowing the user to either temporarily store or to withdraw selected dispensed film units. Moreover, it is desirable that an arrangement for providing these options occupy a minimum of space, be of simple construction, be effective, and low in cost.
A number of system approaches for film delivery have been provided with photographic cameras of the instant-developing type. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,467,320, and 3,653,308 and 3,748,990.
Of particular interest and convenience in use is a film printer apparatus with a foldable catcher assembly disclosed in the aforementioned Norris U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,632. Therein, the sidewall of a housing of the apparatus includes an exit slot positioned at a location following pressure driving rollers for delivering film ejected through the slot by rotation of the rollers. The catcher assembly is formed of four links of which the sidewall serves as one link. The film-supporting tray forms a second link, the tray being pivotally supported by a strut assembly which swings outward from the sidewall. The strut assembly serves as a third of the links. The fourth link is a flap which is pivotally connected between the tray and the sidewall and which, in an extended position of the catcher assembly serves as an extension of the tray, and folds up against the tray for a compact configuration during retraction of the catcher assembly to a position contiguous to the sidewall. In the retracted position, the tray acts as a door which closes off the exit slot. A feature of this catcher assembly is the use of an overcenter biased spring which retains the catcher assembly in either an extended state for delivery and storage of film units, or in the retracted state during a period of nonuse of the catcher assembly.
The foregoing Norris catcher assembly is convenient to use because a four-bar linkage can be activated by pressure of the leading edge of an ejected film unit to spring from the retracted state to the extended state. Excessive film units then stack up upon the extended tray. To this extent, the catcher assembly may be regarded as acting automatically.
However, the catcher assembly suffers from a disadvantage in that it is not fully automatic. Upon retrieval of all of the dispensed film units from the tray of the catcher assembly, the tray remains in the extended position. It is noted that the catcher assembly is of light-weight construction and, therefore, may be mishandled inadvertently if allowed to remain in the extended state during periods of nonuse of the assembly and the film processing apparatus. If the catcher assembly is to be retracted to the compact storage position, the retraction can be accomplished only manually by having a person push the catcher assembly back into the retracted position.